Magical Dimensions
by oriongamer
Summary: multicrossover fic Nick cases Koragg thought different dimensions trying to stop him from gathering a lot of magic to raise the gate again on hold
1. Chapter 1

1Hey everyone I going to do a multi-crossover fic here where Nick cases Koragg thought different dimensions trying to stop him from gathering a lot of magic to raise the gate again. I got the ideas for the first two stop first will be where Nick meets the Rangers Japanese counterparts the Magirangers. Second he will meet the EVA piolets in the Evangelion world where their might be some hints of a Rei/Shinji(Sp). Could some of you readers give me ideas of what else to you but I can't do anything about show I don't know


	2. Chapter 2

1

All right sorry for the wait I just wanted to wait in till the mystic force rangers got there 'power up mode' and after seeing dark wish I finally thought it was time to start.

There will be know real pairings but you might she hits of Nick/ Madison Rei/Shinji and decided to ad the show Maburaho felling I don't see enough fic about that show.

This takes right after dark wish

I don't own anything but the story plot and sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar errors

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep in the dark underworld the mighty purple clad knight wolf Koragg was kneeling in a purple magic circle surrounded by dark energy. After the energy began to dissipate Koragg stood up holding a dark orb like object.

"I understand master I will make the gate rise again"the evil knight said

Just as he was about to leave the evil vampire queen Necrolai

"Where have you been Koragg Imperious is looking for you he not happy you helped the rangers stop the Barbarian Beasts"said the Necrolai in a matter of fact tone.

"It doesn't matter the master has given my orders to do and I fallow his orders above Imperious's" said the knight simply

"What orders?" asked the now carious vampire.

" The master wishes me to rise the gates of the underworld again" said Koragg

"What how?" Necrolai said shocked she thought it to be impossible with the gatekeepers daughter's powers gone

"The magic is impervious to all magic from this dimension but with this" he said while holding up the black orb "I can collect magic from different dimensions and store it"

"Excellent is there anything I can do to help with?" she asked hoping to help the master

"First I will need my magic back" the knight said holding out his hand

reluctantly Necrolai handed over the dark morpher Koragg turned it back to pure magic and put it back in his chest. "I will return it after the task is done next I need you to get ingredients in this scroll" he said handing her an old looking scroll "And finally make sure the rangers do not interfere if they do the spell could go wrong"

"But how? you seen how powerful the rangers new legend powers are I wouldn't survive" said Necrolai scared of facing the rangers

"I will provide you with a beast that can distract the rangers just make sure none of them get in my way."

"All right I will do it" said Necrolai

"Good" said the knight wolf as he walks away

Just as Necrolai was about to leave Her black clad daughter Leelee apparently listening in on the conversion

"Why you agree to that thought you didn't like Koragg?" asked the younger vampire curiously

"Do you have any idea how strong the master is he more powerful then all the Barbarian Beasts and Imperious put together! Now let see what first on the list" she said opening up the scroll

"Let's see a tooth of a vampire" Necrolai smirked

"Oh Leelee dear" said the older vampire

after a few second realization hit Leelee

"No way Mom pull one of your one teeth" said Leelee angrily

Know Leelee or no flirting on the surface world for a month

"Your evil you know that" said the younger vampire angrily

"I try know open your mouth"

reluctantly she opened her mouth and Necrolai starts pulling after a few minutes the tooth finally came out.

"Here it wasn't so bad now to find the other ingredients" said the vampire queen leaving

the younger vampire was holding the side of her check

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I think I going to end it her sorry it not longer I promise a longer one next time


End file.
